Frozen Secrets
by Assassin421
Summary: Hiccup, he was always considered an outcast by his school, no one ever talked to him, no one ever invited him anywhere. He lived a really crappy life and he never knew why? But then he met that special someone, who changed his entire life. (Suck at summaries, literally. Just read the story please. Story is set in Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

In our life we find many people who we hold most dear. Our parents who raise us, who put our needs before theirs. Friends, who help you in every dark corner of life, who even might give their life just so you could be happy. Enemies, who when we see we feel the venom in our veins, but they are also a part of our life, because there are moments where your enemies might come out to be your life saver. And of course that one person, that one special person who completes your life, fills every empty hole in your heart, and you know that you cannot live without that person.

You see, finding that person isn't easy, it takes time and luck. Most of the time that person gets out of your grasp, and it's that time when we realize how much we valued that person. Only a few people find their soul mate. I was one of the few who did.

But that story is long, for now I must introduce myself. My name is Hiccup, weird name? Yes I know, I never found out why my parents named me Hiccup, but I guess they wanted something unique. I lived in Berk, the only child of one of the wealthiest parents in Berk. But here, if you're guessing that I was a spoiled jerk like most rich people, I was not. I never gloated about me being rich or any other thing rich people did.

Now if you're guessing that I was the most popular kid in high school, no I was not. I never knew why, people just kept their distance from me, I was never invited to a party, never invited to hangout, and never had a girlfriend. Basically I was declared an Outcast, and before you think I was a nerd I should gracefully tell you that I was not, of course I did study and mostly got good grades but I wasn't a nerd by appearance, I had a six-pack — which I admit wasn't in the best shape at that time — slick black hair, and stood near six feet.

I admit, my life was a really crappy one, I never talked to anyone besides my parents, I had insomnia and anxiety attacks, so basically I was in pain. But my life was soon about to change, it was about to come out of a dark corner and into the light.

So this is my story, a story where I met the love of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for the extremely late update, I had a lot of things on my plate. And also it's Elsa with whom Hiccup falls in love with. And I also might have changed the characters a bit just so they could fit in the story.**

**p.s The chapter is really badly written, I wrote it in a hurry, so I apologize in advance if you did not like it. The next one will be better I promise.**

Chapter Two

So my story starts years back, to the time when I was in the last year of my highschool. It was one week before our summer vactions, and like any other student I was glad that I wouldn't have to see school for another three months. Now as I mentioned before I was considered as an outcast in my school, and I never found out why? Maybe it was because of my name, or that my parents were rich, or... I don't know what.

So the entire week passed away the same, get up early in the morning, go to school, attend periods, pray for them to be over quickly and last but not least deal with some bullies. Now I don't want to indulge you into my miserable school life so I'll just skip straight ahead to my first day of summer vacations — which if you haven't guessed was Saturday.

But first a quick family run down; first of all my Dad, his name was Harold or _Stoic_, which was given to him by his friends in the military since he was, well, stoic. My Dad was barely at home, he would only be home for little time and when he was he would make sure to spend some time with me which meant showing me some military combat moves and other types of things.

My Mom Caroline, was mostly at home. She loved to cook and made really tasty meals... and that's all I knew about her. We both didn't get so well along but she still loved me like a son and I loved her.

And finally my best friend my dog Toothless, a rottweiler. I know it's a strange name for a vicious dog like himself but it kinda suited him, outside he was tough and dangerous but inside he was kind and sweet like a small puppy. I found him hurt badly in the street while returning home one day and I took him in and treated his wounds, helped him get back to his health and after that we both became inseparable.

Now enough with my family. So the first day of summer vactions, an exciting day right? Not for me. Now I mentioned before my Insomnia, and because of that I hadn't slept for about one month or so, I don't remember exactly I lost count. But here's one thing about Insomnia, you are never relaxed and that's why you can't sleep, but there are ways to relax yourself.

Some people watch TV, others read news papers, magazines, some listen to music, play video games... but me, uh, well lets just say I relaxed myself by cutting myself, crazy right? Well forgive me because that was the only thing that made my mind relax. And it wasn't frequent, only on particular occasions when I would be feeling depressed.

Today was the day my Dad was to return after being gone for a long time away on mission of his. Was that supposed to make me happy? Hell yes it was. But did it? Not at all. My Dad was a nice Dad, he was nice, kind hearted and an open man, but he wasn't interested in my problems, whenever I had the courage to tell him about my anxiety issues, or insomnia, or me cutting myself (Damn my life is messed up) he would change the subject in a matter of seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad! You're back" I said in a joyous tone as I saw him enter our home. I went towards him and gave him a quick embrace. "So how's my son?" he asked.

My reply would always be "Eh nothing new" to him. He didn't need to know about what was going on in my life, I would try to tell him but as I mentioned before he wouldn't listen. He went and greeted Mom in a husband-y way.

The evening went on normally with my Dad telling us stories about his missions and adventures. Until one sudden announcement that happened during dinner. As I said my Mom was an excellent cook and every meal she made would be tasty and wonderful. We sat at the table enjoying a family dinner, when Dad remembered an announcement he had to make. "Oh I almost forgot... guys" he spoke with his mouth still filled with food, "We're going to Arendele"

"What?" I said, at that time I never heard of Arendele, considered it as a stupid place by the name of it but I was wrong completely.

My Mom, on the other hand, was glad about this, she always loved to travel and this seemed to make her more happier than my Dad thought. "My friend invited us to stay for the summer... I did save his life and that was his way of thanking me. So I've considered that all three of us are going to spend the summer with him and his family"

_Yay _(Okay that was a sarcastic yay). I didn't hate the idea but the fact that I would have to go and socialize with people freaked me out. Who knows what type of people they are going to be? What if I embarrass myself in front of them? Maybe I was over reacting a bit. They did turn out to be nice people.

"So when do we leave?" my Mom asked.

"Wednesday. Our flights at Noon"

"I'll go start packing up" she ran off into her room, leaving me and Dad there alone.

"You don't seem much excited about the idea, why is that?"

"Oh no, don't get me wrong, I'm excited just a little y'know... not excited?"

"Hey, you'll enjoy it there, the weathers always nice, there's tonne of things to do. And most importantly he has a daughter, maybe you two could get to know each other, spend some time, maybe make ou-"

"Please don't"

"Hey, you are a grown man no-"

"I'm not listening..."

"This is-"

"Goodbye" I got up and hurried to my room, shutting the door behind me and locking it. Toothless was still asleep on the carpet and boy did he sleep a lot. I went towards him and gently rubbed his head which he always seemed to enjoy, his eyes flew open and he jumped on me and started to lick my face. I managed to make him stop and that seemed to make him frown. I told him the news of us spending the summer in Arendele. _Yay _(Again... if you haven't noticed). Toothless seemed more happy about that idea than any of us, he jumped around the room, trashed my bed, broke a lamp and wanted to play fetch.

The idea still seemed a bit stupid to me, spending the summer with someone who I never met, to a place where I never been, nor wanted to be but little did I know at that time that it was going to be the best time of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go guys I finally managed to write another chapter. E3 doubled my work, and I had no time to write at all, so finally here the chapter. It's simply describing Hiccups life in a bit more detail, sorry if you hoped for Elsa to appear in this chapter. And also I would like to mention that I know nothing about Insomnia, I don't know the symptoms the patient suffers or anything else. So apologies in advance if I kinda make a mistake regarding it.**

Chapter Three

_'Life is like a game. Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can'_

We were to leave for Arendele on Wednesday, so I still had one day until we had to depart. My Mom and Dad spent most of their time together, as for me I was happily spending time with Toothless. Toothless was just wonderful, most times I thought that he was the only one who truly loved me and I'm not saying that my Mom and Dad didn't, they _did _for all I know but they never really seemed to show it, they weren't at my side mostly, they didn't even know about what I was going through. But Toothless, he was the only living organism in my house that urged me to live and not end my life — which I did try once, not to proud of it — it sounds stupid.

People have, well, people that they look upto, that gives them hope that there is some good in life, a silver lining in a dark cloud. And for me that person was a dog. To say I had the worst life possible would not be fair, there are many people out there in worse conditions than me but I just had to say "Life sucks".

It was Tuesday if you didn't know, and it was still the same Tuesday like any other. Like always I spent another long restless night desperately watching TV trying to beat my Insomnia hoping to go to sleep even if it was just for a couple of minutes, so desperate. Each time I looked over to how peacefully Toothless slept in his small bed I always wondered what his life was like. He always looked so happy and peaceful... just wish I was that way.

So as the sun started to come up I got up and prepared myself for a bit of early yoga. I should mention I was never a fan of yoga, never did it and never wanted to do it at all but I found out on the internet that it gave a sense of comfort to the mind and body and that was just what my mind needed. Now I didn't have a yoga instructor, I just looked up a few videos online, took a few tips and tried it out myself. Long story short, fell face first, back pain, failed miserably, never wanted to do it again.

After that it mostly following my usual routine, take a shower, brush my teeth, wear some clothes, get steeled for whatever punch or kick life was waiting to give me and last but not least, take out my razor and give myself a little cut. Okay, it seemed little to me maybe if you saw it in person you would freak out over "...how big it is!" or something like that. Cutting myself seemed to give me that... recharge that allowed me to survive a full long day. I know, I need some serious help.

It was usually a long wait after that, I'd spend time on the internet browsing websites like Tumblr and Facebook which were, how to put this, a beacon of light for us teenagers. Lets just skip ahead till noon. After watching me play video games for couple of hours Toothless had a sudden urge to go out and walk or do things that dogs would do.

So I took him out for a long walk, I wouldn't do any harm and besides I needed some fresh air myself since I hadn't left the house much since the last day of school. Toothless was more than happy to be out and I had to admit myself it was a beautiful day, and that's coming out from someone who hates life. Toothless didn't have a leash on him so he kept walking or running at his own pace. He never really needed one, he would never wander away from me. _Would he?_

Berk was a spectacular place, it did get a bit too hot in summer and a bit too cold in winter but aside from that it was magnificent. The people living here weren't the most friendly type, especially the elderly. Trust me you would never want to get into an argument with an elder person in Berk. Occasionally they were nice though, they would do their best to help someone in need, but still though you would never want to get someone who is from Berk angry. Berk wasn't too large and it wasn't too small, just the right size. It was split into two parts, the town and the forest.

The town part was just like any normal town you might find, buildings, polluted sewers, cafes, restaurants, a big power plant, car washes, stores, a huge mall. You get the idea, right? Anyways, the main attraction was the forest. It spanned I don't know how many acres, but it was huge. It was filled with all kinds of trees, plant life, other dangerous stuff which I have no idea about but aside from that it was perfect. There was one particular spot I used to go to sometimes, it wasn't that deep in the forest just a small walk from the starting point. A small cliff overlooking a large lake, with animals like Deers, Rabbits, Beavers living down there, it was simply breathtaking and especially during sunset. You could clearly see the sun setting over at the horizon, the sky turning orange, the reflection of the sky in the lake.

But the main reason of that being my favourite spot wasn't because of it's beauty, it was because of the Solitude I had there. Don't get me wrong, company is great, but there are moments where I just like to be alone. But here's a fact; whenever I saw a group of friends hanging out or a couple enjoying, here's one thing I realized by myself. That no matter how much I liked being alone, I never fancied being alone (And yes, I did pick that up from a Tumblr post, sue me... but it is true though)

Lost deep in my thoughts I didn't realize where Toothless had wandered off, one moment he was just here and the next the little guy disappeared. So I began my search for him, calling his name, whistling, trying to hear any noises he made and finally found him digging up the ground to find a something. "Toothless!" I yelled, he was immediately startled, jolting up and becoming a complete statue. But who am I kidding? I can never be mad at him, after all he was my Toothless.

"God! Don't wander off like that. I might have to put a leash on you if you don't stop," I said to him, and in reply he gave me those puppy dog eyes — yes, puppy dog eyes on a rottweiler.

I looked at the huge hole he was digging up, and boy had he dug deep. He must've been gone for a long time. "What were you doing?" I asked. He pointed his head at the hole, looking down I found nothing but dirt. Toothless giving me a "Oh come on" look and stomping the ground, began to dig again. I just sat there watching him do his work until he finally stopped and took out a small box which, in short words, I had to fight him to take it from him. And no, not literally fight him. I'm not an animal.

The box contained a really beautiful locket, a gold tinted with a large diamond on it. Just try to imagine it, I can't really give a good description about it. I didn't know who buried it there, or with whom it was buried but by the look of the box it seemed like it had been there for atleast a decade. So I threw away the box, took the locket. I didn't know what I was going to do with it, maybe sell it, since I had nothing else to do with it. But I did find a good use for it.. and I was glad I didn't sell it, but it was in the future so I'll tell that story later. Though one thing still remains a mystery, how the hell did Toothless find it... I mean, can't dogs only track bones hidden underground.

We reached back at the cliff just in time, the sun was just about to set. It had to be the most peaceful sight ever. As I sat there with Toothless, looking at the Horizon, it was the first time I ever felt that one day my life might finally be better, and I hoped that it would be. I was really going to miss that place, even if I was to return after three months. I only hoped that I might enjoy my time in Arendele.


End file.
